ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Disneyverse Online:The Wasted Curse
Locactions Main Street USA: Right smack dab in the middle, and the entrance to the Disney realm. It has the main train station located there that transports passengers all around the map. Its a quaint little area with the charms of small towns all across the US! The street also leads directly to the Castle. Adventureland: Holds the wilds of the jungles and the unknown! Temples filled with treasure, tiki rooms with singing birds, a cruise around the jungle, and the lovely Agrabah awaits anyone brave enough to venture into its depths! New Orleans Square: Its the Big Easy, or at least the French Quarter is. Vibrant and always full of swinging jazz and a steam boat willing to take you up the Rivers of America! But beware! There be pirates lurking about, and also a giant old mansion, sitting alone on the top of the hill, filled with residents DYING to meet you. Beside that Mansion, there is a mysterious forest called the Hinterlands. Rumor has it that there is a gateway to the worlds of the holidays. Frontierland: Its the American frontier! Cowboys, Indians, and many others roam the land lookin' for gold in places like Thunder Mountain. You can also take a raft on over to Tom Sawyers Island and spelunk the caverns over there. ' '''Critter Country:' With the iconic Chickapin Hill over looking the 100 Acre Woods and log cabins, its a real homey feelin' place. A favorite spot for bears, so I have heard. Just watch out for the briar patch, and you should be as right as rain! Animal Kingdom: Africa, Asia, and Dinoland USA await you! Wild life reserves are scattered about, to protect our animal friends from poachers. The Himalayas loom in the distance of Asia, a wild beast tearing up the tracks of the train carts that dare try to climb the summit. Dinoland Institute and Chester and Hester: Dinorama dig into the past, digging up fun and adventure! Fantasyland: Neverland, Wonderland, and many other fanciful lands cover this realm! Princesses, faeries, and other mythical beings call this place home. The Castle is the main attraction, but in its shadow is the Villains Castle, which resides some of the more dastardly characters. The Fantasimic Mountain sits in between here and Tinsel Town. Toon Town: (bright yellow upper) Many Toons call this place home, its wacky and crazy; always on the go! If you're a toon and love the city life, this is the place for you! Tinsel Town: The glamor of Hollywood the adventure of the big screen! Romance! Action! Drama! Horror! Comedy! Its all here! Companies like G Force Records, and the Muppets have set up in the Studios. But far in the back resides the once luxurious Hollywood Tower Hotel... vacancies are open for anyone who want to STAY....just remember to take the stairs... Tomorrowland/Future World: Science is really booming over here! Rockets to space are routine, finding out new sources of energy (such as screams), and journeys into the sea or imagination are all found here. Spaceship Earth and The Astro Orbiter glimmer in the sun, showing a promise of tomorrow and hope for the future! World Showcase: The only place where you can walk around the world in 20 minutes! Mexico, Norway, China, Germany, Italy, America, Japan, Morocco, France, the UK, and Canada all reside here. There is also the International Gateway, allowing our international residence in to stay! Hevan: Wasteseda: Eniemes Bosses Notes & Refrences Hevan & Wasteseda are the only lands that are not from disneyland or disneyworld